1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing system and method thereof and, more particularly, to a content providing system for providing online contents to be effectively displayed at a mobile communication terminal, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal is a device allowing a user to wirelessly page another party and be wirelessly connected for performing communications any time and anywhere through controlling of switching by a mobile switching center (MSC) while traveling in a service area managed by a base station (BS). The mobile communication terminal can support multimedia communications including images and videos, as well as data communications including symbols, numbers and characters.
The mobile communication terminal provides (1) online services such as online games, mobile internet services, a VOD (Video On Demand) function and a file download function, (2) various message functions such as chatting, instant messaging, text messaging, multimedia messaging and e-mail, (3) a call function such as a voice call and a video call, (4) camera functions such as video capturing and still image capturing, and (5) various supplementary functions such as a scheduler, phone book searching, a calculator, a memo pad, communication content recording, terminal state setting, calendar searching, world time checking, time alarm setting, video or music file reproducing.
Mobile communication terminals help to enhance quality of cultural life of users by providing online services allowing users to download music files, movie files and game files, especially among the diverse supplementary functions. As the online services are being provided as paid services, service providers are actively developing techniques for providing online contents in various forms.
However, the related art mobile communication terminal cannot suitably provide online services in the following aspects. That is, in order to receive desired online contents, the user must access a Web site that provides the online contents whenever the user wants such contents, check the matters contained in the online contents one-by-one, and execute the online contents. However, these cumbersome procedures are not effective in terms of time and cost.